concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Butterfly
1966 September 24, 1966 Veteran's Memorial Hall, Oakland, CA December 18, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (Supporting Leaves December 23-31, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (Supporting The Turtles) December 31, 1966 Spectrum, Los Angeles, CA (New Years Eve Mad Mod Party) 1967 Erik Braunn: Guitar Ron Bushy: Drums Lee Dorman: Bass Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals 1967: Galaxy Club - Los Angeles, CA 1 Real Fright 2 Possession 3 Filled With Fear 4 Fields Of Sun 5 It's Up To You 6 Gloomy Day To Remember 7 Got To Ignore Evil Temptions 8 So-Lo 9 Gentle As It May Seem 10 Lonely Boy 11 Iron Butterfly Theme 12 You Can't Win Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle Note: 67-Nov-9 ? 67-Apr-28: Avalon Ballroom - San Francisco, CA 67-Apr-29: Avalon Ballroom - San Francisco, CA 67-May-19: Valley Music Theater - Los Angeles, CA 67-June-9: Middle Earth - Los Angeles, CA 67-July-3: Civic Center - Santa Monica, CA opening for The Doors 67-July-16: Fantasy Farye & Magic Music Festival, Devonshire Meadows Raceway, Cal State - Northridge, CA w/ Doors, Jefferson Airplane, Country Joe & The Fish, Butterfield Blues Band, Canned Heat, Grassroots, etc 67-July-19: Shrine Auditorium or Shrine Exposition Hall - Los Angeles, CA 67-Oct-25: Carousel Ballroom - San Francisco, CA 68-Jan-5+6: The Cheetah - Los Angeles, CA 68-Jan-27: Silver City, NM 68-Mar-2: American Bandstand - Los Angeles, CA (bcast date) 1 You Can't Win 2 Iron Butterfly Theme 68-Mar-15: Valley Music Theatre - Woodland Hills, CA w/ Canned Heat 68-Mar-17: Pasadena Exhibition Hall - Pasadena, CA w/ Jackson Browne + Canned Heat 68-Mar-23: KPPC Benefit, Kaleidoscope - Hollywood, CA 68-Mar-30: USC Bovard Auditorium - Los Angeles, CA w/ Jefferson Airplane 68-Apr-11: Fillmore Auditorium - San Francisco, CA w/ Big Brother & The Holding Company, Booker T & The MG's 68-Apr-12: Winterland - San Francisco, CA 68-Apr-13: Winterland - San Francisco, CA 68-Apr-20: Shady Grove Music Fair - Gaithersburg, MD 68-Apr-26: Fillmore East - New York, NY w/ Traffic + Blue Cheer 68-Apr-27: Fillmore East - New York, NY w/ Traffic + Blue Cheer 68-May-3: The World - Miami, Florida w/ The Seven Of Us & Echo - sponsored by WQAM 560 AM Radio 68-May-4: The World - Miami, Florida w/ The Seven Of Us & Echo - sponsored by WQAM 560 AM Radio 68-May-17: Selland Arena - Fresno, CA 68-May-19: Pasadena Civic Auditorium or Pasadena Civic Hall - Pasadena, CA May 31-June 1, 1968 Kaleidoscope, Los Angeles, CA (Supported by Life & Things To Come) 68-June 7-9: Avalon Ballroom - San Francisco, CA w/ The Velvet Underground + Chrome Cyrcus 68-June-29: Avalon Ballroom 68-July-4-7: Avalon Ballroom - San Francisco, CA 68-July-13: Valley Music Center - Woodland Hills, CA (moved to Pasadena, CA) 68-July-13: Pasadena Civic Auditorium or Pasadena Civic Hall - Pasadena, CA 68-July-19/20: The Shrine - Los Angeles, CA 68-July 26-28: Kinetic Playground - Chicago, IL 68-July-29: Mill Run Playhouse - Niles, IL 68-Aug-2: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Canned Heat + Initial Shock 68-Aug-3: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Canned Heat + Initial Shock 68-Aug-4: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Canned Heat + Initial Shock 68-Aug-4: First Annual Newport Pop Festival, Orange County Fairgrounds - Costa Mesa, CA w/ Jefferson Airplane, Byrds, Big Brother.., Quicksilver MS.., GDead, Steppenwolf, Canned Heat, Country Joe, etc Note: I'm not sure this worked with the schedule show at the Fillmore, as they are shown on the ticket to be playing at the Fillmore on Aug-4 (Sunday). Maybe they played at Newport during the day and then flew back to San Francisco? 68-Aug-8: Playboy After Dark (originally bcast on 69-Jan-31) In A Gadda Da Vida 68-Aug-15: Murat Theater - Indianapolis, IN (Eugene McCarthy Day Rally) 68-Aug-24: Merriweather Post Pavillion - Columbia, Md w/ Country Joe & The Fish August 29, 1968 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR 68-Sept-6: Hollywood Bowl - Hollywood, CA w/ Big Brother & The Holding Company 68-Oct-5: American Bandstand - Los Angeles, CA (bcast date) In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 68-Oct-6: Family Park, Santa Clara Fairgrounds - Santa Clara, CA w/ Country Joe & The Fish, Traffic, ect 68-Oct-11: Winterland - San Francisco, CA supported by Sir Dougla Quintet + SeaTrain 68-Oct-12: Winterland - San Francisco, CA supported by Sir Dougla Quintet + SeaTrain 68-Oct-13: Bullring By The Sea - Tijuana, Mexico 68-Oct-17: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Sir Douglas Quintet + Sea Train 68-Oct-18: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Sir Douglas Quintet + Sea Train 68-Oct-19: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Sir Douglas Quintet + Sea Train 68-Oct-26: San Francisco International Pop Festival - Alameda County Fairgrounds - Pleasanton, CA w/ Eric Burdon & The Animals, Creedence Clearwater Revival, Deep Purple, Canned Heat, José Feliciano, The Grass Roots, Jose Feliciano, The Chambers Brothers, Procul Harum 68-Oct/Nov: Rock Pile - Toronto, Canada 68-Nov-2: Shrine Auditorium or Shrine Exposition Hall - Los Angeles, CA 68-Nov-16: Drew University - Madison, NJ 68-Nov-22: Fillmore East - New York, NY w/ Canned Heat 68-Nov-23: Fillmore East - New York, NY w/ Canned Heat 68-Nov-27: Baltimore Civic - Baltimore, MD 1 Possession 2 Filled With Fear 3 Soul Experience 4 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 1 5 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 2 6 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 3 Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 68-Nov-28: Atlanta Municipal Auditorium - Atlanta, GA w/ The Turtles 68-Dec-20: Fillmore East - New York, NY 68-Dec-13: Kinetic Playground - Chicago, IL 68-Dec-14: Kinetic Playground - Chicago, IL 68-Dec-7: Western Michigan University - Kalamazoo MI 68-Dec-20: Grande Ballroom - Detroit, MI 68-Dec-21: Grande Ballroom - Detroit, MI 68-Dec-27: Grande Cleveland - Cleveland, OH 68-Dec-30: Miami Pop Festival, Gulfstream Park - Hallendale, FL January 10-11, 1969 Unicorn Coffee House, Boston, MA 69-Jan-23: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ James Cotton + AB Skhy 69-Jan-24: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ James Cotton + AB Skhy 69-Jan-25: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ James Cotton + AB Skhy 69-Jan-26: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ James Cotton + AB Skhy 69-Jan-31: Fillmore East - New York, NY w/ Led Zeppelin + Porter's Popular Preachers (who replaced The Move) 69-Feb-1: Fillmore East - New York, NY w/ Led Zeppelin + Porter's Popular Preachers (who replaced The Move. IB didn't get to play the first show as Led Zeppelin's set over ran) 69-Feb-1: Erik Braunn appears on American Bandstand - Los Angeles, CA (bcast date) 69-Feb-2: Massey Hall - Toronto, Canada w/ The Turtles 69-Feb-22: Portland State University Gymnasium - Portland, OR 69-Mar-14: Rose Palace - Pasadena, CA w/ Steve Miller Band + Blues Image 69-Mar-15: Rose Palace - Pasadena, CA w/ Steve Miller Band + Blues Image 69-Apr-11: Aragon Ballroom - Chicago, IL supported by Blues Image 69-Apr-25: Agricultural Hall - Allentown, PA w/ American Dream 69-May-9: Electric Factory - Philadelphia, PA 69-May-10: Electric Factory - Philadelphia, PA 69-May-17: Anaheim Convention Center - Anaheim, CA w/ Taj Majal + Blues Image (?) 69-May-23: Phoenix Memorial Coliseum - Phoenix, AZ w/ Alice Cooper band + Blue's Image 1 Possesion 2 Filled With Fear 3 Soul Experience 4 You Can't Win 5 In the Time Of Our Lives 6 Are You Happy ? 7 In A Gadda Da Vida 8 Iron Butterfly Theme 9 Possesion (re-played w/ Glen Buxton fr the Alice Cooper band joining on-stage) 69-June ?: Sports Arena - Seattle WA 69-June-22: Oakdale Theater - Wallingford, CT 69-June-24: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Cold Blood + Sanpaku 69-June-25: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Cold Blood + Sanpaku 69-June-26: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ Cold Blood + Sanpaku 69-June-27: Denver Pop Festival - Denver, CO w/ Big Mama Thornton, The Flock, Three Dog Night + Frank Zappa 69-July-4/5: Fillmore East - New York, NY 69-July-11: Casino Ballroom - Hampton Beach, NH 69-July-13: Music Carnival - Cleveland, OH 69-July-15: Tanglewood Music Shed - Lenox, MA 69-July-20: Carousel Theatre - Framingham, MA 69-Aug-1: Atlantic City Pop Festival, Atlantic City Race Course - Mays Landing, NJ 69-Summer: Civic Arena - Pittsburgh, PA possibly early Fall 69-Summer ?: Indiana State Fairgrounds Coliseum - Indianapolis, IN 69-Aug: Merriweather Post Pavillion - Columbia, MD 1 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 1 2 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 2 3 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 3 4 Iron Butterfly Theme 5 Post Concert Sounds Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 69-Aug 8 or 9: Illinois State Fair - Springfield, IL 69-Aug-17: Woodstock Music And Art Fair - Bethel, NY Iron Butterfly was scheduled to perform but unable to get there - I've read stories that places blame on the Butterfly's manager or Woodstock organizers 69-Aug-29: Civic Arena - Pittsburgh, PA w/ Mind Garage + Rhinocerus 69-Aug-30: Indiana Beach - Monticello, IN 69-Aug-31: New Orleans Pop Festival, Baton Rouge International Speedway - Prairieville, LA 69-Sept-6: Swing Auditorium - San Brenadino, CA 69-Sept-23: The Red Skelton Show (bcast date) 1 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 2 Soul Experience 69-Sept-26: Agrodome - Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada 69-Oct-3: Baltimore Civic Centre - Baltimore, Md Total Time: 64.29 1 2001 Intro 2 Fields Of Sun 3 You Can't Win 4 Are You Happy? 5 In The Times Of Our Lives 6 Soul Experience 7 In A Gadda-Da-Vida 8 Iron Butterfly Theme Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle Note: This must have been close to Erik's leaving the band 69-Nov-2: Penn State University Rec Hall - University Park, PA I remember at the Penn State concert they had to use the opening act's instruments because their van was held up at the Canadian/US border. 69-Nov-7: Kinetic Playground - Chicago, IL 69-Nov-8: Kinetic Playground - Chicago, IL (cancelled as result of a fire) My future wife and I were driving to the concert and we heard on the radio that the show was canceled due to a fire raging at the Kinetic Playground. The news was that one of the fire pods that they were using misfired during set up/testing causing a huge fire that burned the place down. I don't think that it was ever re-opened. Too bad, it was a cool place. It had a huge slanted wooden floor and no seating (you sat on the floor). It also had a multi-screen set-up in the middle above the floor on which they projected movies, physadellic images, etc. 69-Nov-22: Randolph-Macon College - Ashland, VA (Steel Mill opened) Erik Braunn leaves Iron Butterfly Mike Pinera (Guitar, Vocals) and Larry 'Rhino' Reinhardt (Guitar) join Iron Butterfly 1970 Ron Bushy: Drums Lee Dorman: Bass Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals Mike Pinera: Guitar, Vocals Larry 'Rhino' Reinhardt: Guitar 1970: Sacramento Memorial Auditorium - Sacramento, CA for all I know, the above unkown 1970 California show could this Sacramento show 70-Feb: San Antonio, TX 70-Feb-6: Dallas, TX 70-Feb-7: Houston Coliseum - Houston, TX 70-Feb-14: The Spectrum - Philadelphia, PA supported by Savoy Brown 70-Feb-20/21: Capitol Theater - Port Chester, NY 70-Feb-27: Latrobe, PA 70-Mar-21: Auditorium Theatre - Chicago, IL 1 Find My Rule Today ? 2 Easy Rider 3 New Day 4 Shady Lady 5 Butterfly Bleu 6 In A Godda Da Vida (probably incorrectly titled ?) Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino 70-Mar-27_29: Winters End Festival - Miami, FL Note: I'm not sure which day they played (though Mar-29 looks unlikely) 70-Mar-29: New Orleans, LA 70-Apr-5: Tallahasse, FL 70-Apr-22: Earth Day Event - Philadelphia, PA w/ Country Joe & The Fish 70-Apr-25: Roanoke, VA 70-May-2: Anderson Arena, Bowling Green State University - Bowling Green, OH 70-May-6: Louisiana Tech University - Ruston, LA supported by Black Oak Arkansas Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino 70-May-23: Will Rogers Coliseum - Fort Worth, TX 70-June-19/20: Pirate's World - Dania, FL 1 Easy Rider 2 New Day 3 Shady Lady 4 Best Years Of Our Lives 5 Butterfly Bleu 6 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 1 7 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 2 (drums) 8 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 3 9 Iron Butterfly Theme Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino Note: The above recording is probably from the 70-June-19 show 70-July-25: Valbonne France w/ Gong, Amon Duul + Frank Zappa 70-Aug-8: Stade Municipal - Saint Raphael, France w/ Family, Pink Floyd, Deep Purple, Keef Hartley + Frank Zappa 70-Aug-22: The Forum - Los Angeles, CA 1 Easy Rider 2 Best Years Of Our Life 3 Pinera & Rhino introduction 4 Shady Lady 5 New Day 6 Soldier In Our Town 7 Stone Believer 8 Butterfly Bleu 9 Announcement * * Pinera explains why they can't play anymore and Dorman invites thousands of people to be on the guest list at a club which resulted in chaos at the club. 70-Aug-24: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ AUM + Black Arkansas 70-Aug-25: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ AUM + Black Arkansas 70-Aug-26: Fillmore West - San Francisco, CA w/ AUM + Black Arkansas 70-Aug-29: Man Pop Festival, Winnipeg Stadium - Winnipeg, Canada headlined by Led Zeppelin Led Zeppelin was paid $50,000, and Iron Butterfly was paid $8,000. Iron Butterfly songs included: Soul Experience, In The Times Of Our Lives and In A Gadda Davida. Other bands included The Youngbloods, Ides Of March and Chilliwack 70-Aug-31: Paramount Northwest Theatre - Seattle, WA w/ Sugarloaf 70-Sept 28-30: Tea Party - Boston, MA 70-Oct-15: David Frost Show - New York, NY (bcast date) 70-Oct-17: Commonwealth Convention Center - Louisville, KY 70-Nov-28: "WVOK Fall Shower Of Stars" Birmingham Municipal Auditorium - Birmingham, AL (looks like there were 2 shows) w/ Grass Roots, The Carpenters, Dawn, Tony Joe White, Kenny Rogers & The First Edition, Mike Nesmith 1971 71-Jan-8: Stadsschouwburg - Eindhoven, Netherlands supported by Yes 71-Jan-9: Het Concertgebouw - Amsterdam, Netherlands supported by Yes 71-Jan-10: De Doelen - Rotterdam, Netherlands supported by Yes 71-Jan-13: Green's Playhouse - Glasgow, Scotland supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-14: Newcastle City Hall - Newcastle, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-15: University Of Lancaster - Lancaster, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-16: Portsmouth Polytechnic - Southsea, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-17: Colston Hall - Bristol, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-18: Royal Albert Hall - London, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-19: Town Hall - Birmingham, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-21: Guild Hall - Southampton, England supported by Yes + Da Da 71-Jan-23: Vejlby Riskuvhallen - Arhus, Denmark supported by Yes Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino 71-Jan-24: Konsert Huset - Gothenburg, Sweden (1st Set) supported by Yes Total Time: 47.41 1 Butterfly Bleu 2 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 1 3 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 2 (drums) 4 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 3 Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino Yes + Butterfly are reported to have done an encore jam at this show (though recordings of it have not surfaced). 71-Jan-25: Falkoner Teater - Copenhagen, Denmark supported by Yes Total Time: 78.30 1 Best Years Of Our Lives 2 Soldier In Our Town 3 Stone Believer 4 Easy Rider 5 Butterfly Bleu 6 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 1 7 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 2 (drums) 8 In A Gadda Da Vida Pt 3 9 Encore Jam w/ Yes Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino 71-Jan-28: Beat Club" TV show - Bremen, Germany (bcast on 71-Jan-30: supported by Yes) 1 Easy Rider 2 Butterfly Bleu 71-Jan-29: Lille, France supported by Yes 71-Jan-30: Lyon, France supported by Yes 71-Jan-31: Brussels, Belgium 71-Feb-1: Palais Des Sports De Paris - Paris, France 71-Feb-2: Palais Des Sports De Paris - Paris, France 71-Feb-8: Liege, Belgium supported by Yes 71-Feb-9: Brussels, Belgium supported by Yes Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino This may have been Butterfly's last performance before reforming later in the 1970's. The band supposedly sold their state of the art PA system to Yes after breaking up. 71-Spring: ISU Mini-Dome - Pocatello, Idaho supported by Black Oak Arkansas + ? Bushy, Dorman ?, Ingle, Pinera, Rhino "Had two opening acts. Black Oak Arkansas played a great set just before Butterfly. Not completely sure of the line-up, but I know Ingle, Pinera, Bushy, and Rhino performed. I think Dorman was, too, but not positive. They played an epic show of more than three hours. This concert was promoted as the second to last ever for the band (penultimate), a nd I think the last show was going to be in Montana, of all places. Heard it was cancelled, 71-May: Central Oregon Community College - Bend, Oregon supported by Black Oak Arkansas "The band announced during the concert that they would be breaking up after the concert. The line up was Ingle, Dorman, Bushy, Pinera and Rhino. The opening band was Black Oak Arkansas, who had been touring with them. 1973 late Spring or Summer: Atlanta-Fulton County Stadium - Atlanta, GA 1975: After The Goldrush - Oklahoma City, OK (from Steve's fuzzy memory !) Braunn, Bushy (again Steve is a little unclear) Possibly 1976, but not as likely as 1975. 75-Jan-24: Aragon Ballroom - Chicago, IL w/ Spirit 75-Mar-6: Long Beach Arena - Long Beach, CA w/ Humble Pie + Journey 75-Mar-9 ? : Sacramento Community Center Exhibit Hall - Sacramento, CA w/ Humble Pie 75-Dec-27: Aragon Ballroom - Chicago, IL w/ Ted Nugent + Artful Dodger 77-Sept-3: First Rider Open Air Festival - Scheesel, Germany (Iron Butterfly did not perform) Apparently 23 or so bands were scheduled (including Camel, Quicksilver Messanger Service, Steppenwolf, The Byrds, Golden Earring), but when only 5 of the bands were to actually perform riots riots broke out and the stage burnt down, causing damage of more than a million marks and putting the festival on hold for years. ~ Frank Schindler - Offenburg, Germany 78-May-17: Mike's Valley Vue - Pittsburgh PA 1 Stone Believer 2 unknown 3 Fantasy 4 Drifting In Open Space 5 Alone With You 6 The Point Of It All 7 Butterfly Bleu 8 New Day 9 unknown 10 unknown 11 Breath Of Fire 12 Take Me Higher 13 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Dorman, Rhino, ? 78-Oct-14: Hirsch Memorial Coliseum - Shreveport, LA w/ Steppenwolf + Cactus 79-July-3: Pip's - Chicago, IL Braunn, Dorman, Pinera 80-Dec-30: Center Stage - Canton, MI (possibly 80-Dec-3) Braunn, Dorman 81-Sept-5: Ector County Coliseum - Odessa, TX opened for Spirit 82-Mar-8: Coral Gables - East Lansing, MI w/ 1.1 (a band from Grand Rapids) 83-May-8: Gaumont Theatre - Ipswich, England 83-Sept: Stage East - Florida last date of tour Dorman, Ingle, Ryno 1983: Imperial Garage - Niagara Falls, NY possibly early 1984 84-May-26: Stadium Swap Meet - San Diego, CA Dorman, Ingle, Ryno 85-Feb-10: Akron Civic Theatre - Akron, OH 1 Are You Happy ? 2 It's So Cold 3 Easy Rider 4 Butterfly Bleu 5 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Dorman, Ingle 85-Sept-23: D & B Studios - Van Nuys, CA (Rehearsal) 1 Iron Butterfly Theme 2 Are You Happy ? 3 My Mirage 4 Butterfly Bleu Bushy, Dorman, Ingle, Fister 87-Mar-8: De Anza Theater - Riverside, CA 1 Lee Dorman & Rhino 1978 interview Miami, FL 2 Jerry Penrod 1985 interview San Diego, CA 3 Darryl DeLoach 1985 interview San Diego, CA 4 Danny Weis speaking part in the movie The Rose 5 Opening Intro 6 Easy Rider 7 Soul Experience 8 Pay My Dues 9 Don't Hurt The One You Love 10 Ride Captain Ride 11 Iron Butterfly Theme 12 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 13 Applause Lee Dorman introduction 14 Just Another Lifetime Away Bushy, Pinera, ? (Lee Dorman in audience) 87-Mar-21: Celebrity Theatre - Phoenix, AZ w/ Vanilla Fudge + War 87-Apr-19: The Omni - South Jersey, NJ (Late Show - possibly 87-Apr-18) 1 (opening intro) 2 Easy Rider 3 Soul Experience 4 Pay My Dues 5 Don't Hurt The One You Love 6 Ride Captain Ride 7 Leavin' My Troubles Behind 8 School's Out 9 Iron Butterfly Theme 10 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Bushy, Dorman, Pinera, ? Note: Tracks 6-8 with Donny Vosburg on drums 87-Dec-17: Madame Wong's - Santa Monica, CA (1st show or rehearsal) 1 Iron Butterfly Theme 2 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle Note: "New Wings" 1st Show - complete aud recording warm up gig 88-Feb-12: Network Club - Balitmore, MD possibly 88-Feb-13 ? Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-Feb-14: "20th Anniversary Dance Party Celebration", Spectrum - Philadelphia, PA w/ Spirit, The Chambers Brothers, Dave Mason, Spencer Davis Group, Tommy Conwell and The Young Rumblers, The Philly All-Stars, Flamin Harry and possibly Bricklin Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-Feb-19: Fillmore East - New York, NY possibly 88-Feb-18 1 Are You Happy ? 2 Possession 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Soul Experience 5 My Mirage 6 Most Anything You Want 7 Her Favorite Style 8 So-Lo 9 Fields Of Sun 10 Filled With Fear 11 Unconscious Power 12 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 13 Iron Butterfly Theme Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-Apr-7: Rock n' Roll Heaven - Toronto, ON 1 (opening intro) 2 Are You Happy ? 3 Possession 4 Flowers And Beads 5 Real Fright 6 Soul Experience 7 My Mirage 8 Her Favorite Style 9 Unconcious Power 10 So-Lo 11 Fields Of Sun 12 Filled With Fear 13 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-Apr-25: Diamond Jennys - Coco Beach, FL Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-Apr-26: Tampa Theatre - Tampa, FL 1 Are You Happy ? 2 Possession 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Real Fright 5 Soul Experience 6 My Mirage 7 Her Favorite Style 8 Unconscious Power 9 So-Lo 10 Fields Of Sun 11 Filled With Fear 12 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 13 Iron Butterfly Theme Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-May-5: Somerville Theatre - Somerville, MA Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 88-May-14: Atlantic 40th Anniversary Concert, MSG - New York, NY Braunn, Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 89-May-14: Frankfurt, Germany Braunn, Dorman, Rhino 89-May-17: Grosse Freiheit 36 (?) - Hamburg, Germany Braunn, Dorman, Rhino 89-May-18: Berlin, Germany Braunn, Dorman, Rhino 89-Aug-13: "Psychedelic Sunday", Molson Park - Barrie, Ontario, Canada "Iron Butterfly more-or-less headlined, while other Woodstock acts played throughout the day." 89-Aug-16/17: Woodstock '89 - White Lake, NY Braunn, Dorman, Rhino 89-Oct-25: Carousel Ballroom - Los Angeles, CA Braunn, Dorman, Rhino 89-Nov-5: Simi Valley 1 Do Or Die 2 Walk In The Wild 3 Unconscious Power 4 Get A Gun 5 Someday 6 Soul Experience 7 Easy Rider 8 New Day 9 Stone Believer 10 Where The Vultures Fly 11 Big Love 12 (band intro) 13 In A Gadda Da Vida Braunn, Dorman, Rhino 93-March: The Sting - New Britain, CT 1 Are You Happy ? 2 Unconscious Power 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Soul Experience 5 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Bushy, Dorman, Pinera 93-Mar-13: The Wetlands - New York, NY Bushy, Dorman, Pinera 93-Mar-18: Graffiti - Pittsburgh, PA Bushy, Dorman, Pinera 93-Dec-19: Ballard Firehouse - Seattle, WA Bushy, Dorman, Pinera 94-July-28: Party On The Plaza - Houston, TX Bushy, Dorman 94-Sept-25: Adam's Ave Street Fair - San Diego, CA Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 95-Apr-14: Ventura Theatre - Ventura, CA Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 95-Oct-27: Maritime Hall - San Francisco, CA 1 Are You Happy ? 2 Unconscious Power 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Stone Believer 5 Silent Screaming 6 Butterfly Bleu 7 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida 95-Oct-31: Baccahanal - San Diego, CA Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 96-May-25: Illinois State Fairgrounds Coliseum - Springfield, IL w/ Black Oak Arkansas & Mountain 96-June-27: 3 Rivers Stadium - Pittsburgh, PA Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 96-June-30: Pine Knob - Clarkston, MI Bushy, Dorman, Ingle 96-Aug-2: Valley Forge Music Fair - Devon, PA Bushy, Dorman, Ingle Iron Butterfly: Personnel Iron Butterfly I (1966 - 1968) Ron Bushy: Drums, Vocals (b: 23/9/1945 Washington, DC) Darryl DeLoach: Vocals (b: 12/9/1947 Santa Barbara, CA) Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals (b: 9/9/1946 Omaha, NE) Jerry Penrod: Bass (b: 25/9/1946 San Diego, CA) Danny Weis: Guitar (b: 28/9/1948 Huntington Park, CA) Danny Weis and Jerry Penrod leave to join Rhinoceros Iron Butterfly II (1968 - 1969) Erik Brann: Guitar (b: 11/8/1950 Boston, MA) Ron Bushy: Drums Lee Dorman: Bass Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals (b: 19/9/1945 St. Louis, MO) Iron Butterfly III (1970 - 71-May-23) Ron Bushy: Drums, Vocals Lee Dorman: Bass, Guitar, Piano Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals Mike Pinera: Guitar, Vocals (b: 29/9/1948 Tampa, FL) Larry 'Rhino' Reinhardt: Guitar (b: 7/7/1948 Florida) Iron Butterfly disbands Iron Butterfly IV (1974 - 1975 reformed) Erik Braunn: Guitar, Vocals Ron Bushy: Drums, Vocals Phil Kramer: Bass (b: 12/7/1952 Youngstown, OH) Howard Reitzes: Keyboards, Guitar (b: 22/3/1951 Southgate, CA) Iron Butterfly disbands again Iron Butterfly V (1988 reformed) Erik Braunn: Guitar, Vocals Ron Bushy: Drums, Vocals Lee Dorman: Bass, Guitar, Piano Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals This reformed Mark II version of Iron Butterfly toured in various clubs, culminating at the Atlantic Records 40th Anniversary concert at Madison Square Garden. Iron Butterfly VI (1993 reformed) Ron Bushy: Drums, Vocals Lee Dorman: Bass, Guitar, Piano Derek Hilland: Keyboards, Vocals Mike Pinera: Guitar, Vocals Iron Butterfly VII (1997 reformed) Eric Barnett: Guitar Ron Bushy: Drums Lee Dorman: Bass Derek Hilland: Keyboards Doug Ingle: Keyboards, Vocals IRON BUTTERFLY #37 (1990) 1) Steve Feldman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Lee Dorman 4) Derek Hilland 5) Kenny Suarez IRON BUTTERFLY #38 (1990 - 1992) 1) Larry Reinhardt 2) Lee Dorman 3) Derek Hilland 4) Kenny Suarez 5) Robert Tepper lead vocals August 19, 1990: Olympic Velodrome, California State University, Dominguez Hills, Los Angeles, CA with Twenty Years After with Humble Pie, Electric Flag, Mark Farner, Chambesr Brothers, Leon Russell, Edgar Winter, Spencer Davis Group, Super Jaw (Ted Nugent, Tim Bogert, Ginger Baker), Randy California, Derek St. Holmes, Spencer Davis, Robby Krieger, Merl Saunders IRON BUTTERFLY #39 (1993) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Reinhardt 3) Ron Bushy 4) Burt Diaz keyboards March ?, 1993: The Sting, New Britain, CT March 13, 1993: The Wetlands, New York City, NY March 18, 1993: Graffiti, Pittsburgh, PA IRON BUTTERFLY #40 (1993) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Mike Pinera 3) Derek Hilland 4) Ron Bushy IRON BUTTERFLY #41 (1993) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Derek Hilland 3) Ron Bushy 4) Denny Artache vocals, guitar IRON BUTTERFLY #42 (aka #40) (1993 - 1994) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Derek Hilland 3) Ron Bushy 4) Mike Pinera December 19, 1993: Ballard Firehouse, Seattle, WA IRON BUTTERFLY #43 (1994 - JUL 1994) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Derek Hilland 4) Doug Bossey guitar IRON BUTTERFLY #44 (JUL 1994 - 1995) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle 4) Derek Hilland 5) Doug Bossey July 28, 1994: Party On The Plaza, Houston, TX September 25, 1994: Adam's Ave Street Fair, San Diego, CA IRON BUTTERFLY #45 (1995 - 1997) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle 4) Derek Hilland 5) Eric Barnett vocals, lead guitar April 14, 1995: Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA October 27, 1995: Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA October 31, 1995: Baccahanal, San Diego, CA June 27, 1996: 3 Rivers Stadium, Pittsburgh, PA June 29, 1996: Val Du Lakes Amphitheatre, Mears, MI with Foghat, Mountain, Black Oak Arkansas "8th Annual Sandy Corley Memorial Run" June 30, 1996: Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with Foghat, Mountain, Black Oak Arkanas August 2, 1996: Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA 1997 March 23, 1997 Metropol (?), Berlin, Germany April 4, 1997 Kaiserslautern, Germany April 11, 1997 FBZ Burgerpark, Braunschweig, Germany April 18, 1997 Substage, Karlsruhe, GER April 19, 1997 Stadthalle, Kehl, Germany April 20, 1997 Hirsch, Nurnburg, Germany IRON BUTTERFLY #46 (1997 - 1999) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle 4) Eric Barnett July 3, 1998 Syracuse, NY September 9, 1998 Life Club, New York City, NY IRON BUTTERFLY #47 (1999) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Eric Barnett 4) Damian Bujanda vocals, keyboards July 17, 1999 Breitenbach am Herzberg, Germany (Burg-Herzberg-Festival) 1 Iron Butterfly Theme 2 Unconscious Power (?) 3 In The Times Of Our Lives 4 Soul Experience 5 Flowers And Beads 6 Easy Rider 7 Butterfly Bleu 8 In A Gadda Da Vida July 18, 1999 Aschaffenburg, Germany July 31, 1999 Buckeye Lake Music Center, Hebron, OH Jefferson Airplane, John Entwhistle of the Who, Country Joe McDonald, JGB, Mickey Hart, Tommy Chong and many others IRON BUTTERFLY #48 (1999 - 2002) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Ron Bushy 3) Eric Barnett 4) Larry Rust vocals, keyboards + 5) Oly bass (substitute for Lee Dorman whilst he was suffering with a heart ailment in 2001) April 8, 2000 Northwest Talent Review, Seattle, WA August 19, 2000 Cortland, NY 2001 June 17, 2001 DTE Energy Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with Jefferson Starship, Big Brother and The Holding Company, Country Joe McDonald "Spirit of '67" July 14, 2001 Indian Motorcycle Rally, Springfield, MA August 12, 2001 Big Boulder, Poconos, PA 2002 IRON BUTTERFLY #49 (2002 - DEC 2005) 1) Lee Dorman 2) Larry Rust 3) Ron Bushy 4) Chrlie Marinkovich vocals, guitar + 5) Derek Hilland (substitute for Larry Rust for one show in 2003) October 3, 2002 Darryl DeLoach dies from liver cancer at the age of 55 November 8, 2002 BB King's, Hollywood, CA November 23, 2002 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA December 13, 2002 Estadio Chile, Santiago, Chile 2003 March 5, 2003 Mancuso Harley Davidson, Houston, TX July 25, 2003 Erik Braunn dies from cardiac failure at the age of 52 August 14, 2003 Rockin' By The River, Bakersfied, CA 2004 January 16, 2004 Birch Run Expo Center, Birch Run, MI (Michigan Custom Motorcycle Show) June 5, 2004 June Reunion Vietnam Veterans, Greentown, IN June 13, 2004 Lichtenvoorde, Holland (Arrow Rock Fest) June 14, 2004 Verviers, Belgium (Spirit of '66) June 16, 2004 Bosuil, Weert, Holland June 17, 2004 Robin 2, Wolverhampton, UK June 18, 2004 Mean Fiddler, London, UK June 19, 2004 The Brook, Southampton, UK June 20, 2004 Patti Pavillion, Swansea, WAL July 24, 2004 California Harley-Davidson, Harbor City, CA 2005 05-Apr-27: Lagerhalle - Osnabruck, Germany 05-Apr-28: Capitol - Paderborn, Germany 05-Apr-29: Alte Spinnerei - Chemnitz, Germany 05-Apr-30: Stadthalle - Osterrode, Germany 05-May-1: Jolly Joker - Braunschweig, Germany 05-May-3: Live-Club Barmen - Wuppertal, Germany 05-May-4: Stadtgarten - Bunde, Germany 05-May-5: Substage - Karslruhe, Germany 05-May-6: Rheinaue - Bonn, Germany 05-May-7: Alte Weberei - Nordhorn, Germany 05-May-8: Stadthalle - Olsberg, Germany 05-May-10: Oberrheinhalle - Offenburg, Germany 05-May-12: Z-7 - Pratteln, Switzerland 05-May-13: Hessenhalle - Giessen, Germany 05-May-14: Melibokushalle - Zwingenberg/Darmstadt, Germany 05-May-15: Tonhalle - Munchen, Germany 05-May-16: Kultur-Pur - Siegen, Germany 05-May-17: Excellenzhaus - Sommerbuhne Trier, Germany 05-June-4: Lake Chelan Motorcycle Rally - Manson, WA 05-June-17: Galaxy - Alzey, Germany 05-June-18: Gelande Wurth Open Air Festival - Kunzensaul, Germany 1 Iron Butterfly Theme 2 Unconscious Power 3 Flowers And Beads 4 Easy Rider 5 Butterfly Bleu 6 In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Bushy, Dorman 05-June-19: 3 Days Of Peace & Love Festival, Rockpalast Loreley Festival - Shausen, Germany 05-June-20: Spectrum - Augsburg, Germany 05-June-21: The Village Club - Habach, Germany 05-June-22: Tennishalle - Baumholder, Germany 05-June-23: Messehalle - Offenburg, Germany 05-June-24: Thuringenhalle - Erfurt, Germany 05-June-25: Music Hall - Worpswede, Germany ? 05-June-26: Hutbergbuhne - Kametz, Germany 05-June-27: Downtown Blues Club - Hamburg, Germany 05-June-29: Huxley’s - Berlin, Germany 05-June-30: Stattbahnhof - Schweinfurt, Germany 05-July-1: Haberkasten - Mühldorf, Germany ? 05-July-2: Legends Of Rock - Wiesen, Austria 05-July-3: Orpheum - Graz, Austria 05-July-7: Treibhaus - Innsbruck, Austria 05-July-8: Outdoor Festival - Schwandorf, Germany 05-Aug-20: The Cannery Hotel & Casino Las Vegas, NV 05-Sept-23: Eldorado Hotel - Reno, NV 05-Sept-24: Eldorado Hotel - Reno, NV 05-Oct-15: Cotee River Bike Fest - New Port Richey, FL 05-Oct-30: Speedway Meadows, Golden Gate Park - San Francisco, CA ? 05-Nov-23: Stadthalle - Torgelow, Germany 05-Nov-24: Congresspark - Wolfsburg, Germany 05-Nov-25: Stadthalle - Bremerhaven, Germany 05-Nov-26: Grugahalle - Essen, Germany IRON BUTTERFLY #50 (DEC 2005 - 2006) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Lee Dorman 3) Charlie Marinkovich 4) Martin Gerschwitz keyboards, violin, vocals February 4, 2006 Butler County CC, Succop Theater, Butler, PA February 24, 2006 Zagreb, Croatia, with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) February 25, 2006 Belgrade, Serbia with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) February 26, 2006 Sofia, Bulgaria with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) February 28, 2006 Bratislava, Slovakia with Ten Years After, Nazareth, Country Joe McDonald (cancelled) 06-Mar-17: Emerald Queen Casino - Tacoma, WA 06-May-10: Germany (reschedule for 06-June-23) 06-June-23: Germany w/ Canned Heat, Ten Years After + Country Joe McDonald Iron Butterfly did not perform because Lee Dorman was in Hospital in Offenburg with heart-problems. Doug Ingle and Ron Bushy were at the Venue to apologize. 06-July-22: Lovely Days Festival - St Polten, Austria 06-July-25: Opatija Summer Stage - Opatija, Croatia 06-July-29: Piberstein-Graz, Austria 06-July-30: Piazza - Cosenza, Italy 06-July-31: Souno Dal Salento Festival - Copertino (Lecce), Italy ? 06-Aug-2: Blues Sotto Le Stelle - L'Aquila, Italy 06-Aug-4: Baloma Bikers - Cercemaggiore, Italy 06-Aug-5: Festa Della Birra - Canterano, Italy 06-Aug-6: Festa Dell' Unita - Paliano, Italy 06-Aug-19: St. Louis County Fairgrounds - Chisholm, MN 06-Sep-22: Jake's Tavern - Gillette, WY 06-Sep-29: Wildwood Springs Lodge - Steelville, MO 06-Oct-4: Ram's Head - Baltimore, MD 06-Oct-6: Scottish Rite Cathedral - West Reading, PA IRON BUTTERFLY #51 (2006) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Charlie Marinkovich 3) Martin Gerschwitz 4) Ken Chalupnik bass IRON BUTTERFLY #52 (2006) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Charlie Marinkovich 3) Martin Gerschwitz 4) Dave Meros bass IRON BUTTERFLY #53 (aka #50) (2006 - DEC 2014) 1) Ron Bushy 2) Lee Dorman 3) Charlie Marinkovich 4) Martin Gerschwitz + 5) Ray Weston drums, percussion (filling in for Ron Bushy after he was sidelined by heatlh issues in 2010) February ??, 2007 Jacksonville, FL with Denny Laine (former lead singer of the Moody Blues), Terry Sylvester (formerly of the Hollies), Badfinger featuring Joey Molland, Melanie, Felix Cavalier's Rascals, Country Joe McDonald, Eric Burdon and the Animals "Hippiefest" (cancelled) 07-Feb-18: Cypress Garden Adventure Park - Winterhaven, FL 07-Feb-20: State Theatre - St Petersburg, FL 07-Feb-24: Wild Adventures Theme Park - Valdosta, GA 07-Mar-15: Hippiefest - Newark, NJ 07-Mar-16: Paradise Club - Blasdell, NY 07-June-16: Brandt's Harley Davidson - Wabash, IN 07-June-24: Phoenix Club - Anaheim, CA 07-June-28: Copia - Napa, CA 07-July-21: Galt Airport - Greenwood, IL 07-Aug-4: Cessna Stadium - Wichita, KS 07-Aug-5: Nokia Live Theatre - Grand Prairie, TX 07-Sept-30: Woofstock - Eureka, CA 07-Oct-4: Palm Desert Civic Center Park - Palm Desert, CA 08-May-19: En Chordias - Tripoli, Greece 08-May-20: En Plo - Agrinio, Greece 08-May-23: Principal Club Theater - Thessalonica, Greece 08-May-24: Kyttaro Live Club - Athens, Greece 08-May-25: Kyttaro Live Club - Athens, Greece 08-June-28: Hutchinson, KS April 10, 2009 Cowan Civic Center, Lebanon, MO July 1, 2009 San Diego County Fair, San Diego, CA July 2, 2009 Brixton South Bay, Redondo Beach, CA July 3, 2009 Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA August 9, 2009 Jackson Rancheria Casino & Hotel, Jackson, CA (cancelled) May 13, 2012 Mt. Tabor Theater, Portland, OR IRON BUTTERFLY #54 (DEC 2014 - PRESENT) 1) Mike Pinera 2) Ron Bushy 3) Doug Ingle Jr. vocals, keyboards December 31, 2014 Ventura CA We spent New Years Eve on Main Street in Ventura CA and I believe we had three "original" members playing in a small restaurant/bar. Believe they were Doug Ingle (keyboards, vocals), Ron Bushy (drums), and Danny Weis (guitar).